Pups Bark with Dinosaurs/Trivia
*Before its summary was revealed, some fans thought this episode was going to be based off of the "Jurassic Park" film series. *This is the second episode revolving around Rubble having a dream, the first being "Pups and the Beanstalk". *This is the fourth episode featuring multiple emergencies, the first being in "Pups and the Big Freeze", "Pups Save a Surprise, and "Pups Save a Floundering Francois". **This is also the second episode to have an emergency in a dream, with the first being in "Pups and the Beanstalk". *The excavated eggs belonged to a newly discovered species of prehistoric creature, which was named Rubblesaurus in honor of Rubble. *All of the dinosaurs that appeared in Rubble's dream were discussed by the pups beforehand. *This is the first episode where Rubble and Skye are first deployed exclusively as a duo. **As she says her callout, Skye uncharacteristically punches the air repeatedly to help psyche herself up. *Marshall displays absolutely no fear of flying in this episode, despite doing so repeatedly. However this inconsistency is due to the fact that it was a dream version of Marshall and not the real Marshall. *When Ryder says "I just had a close encounter of the eyeball kind," this is a possible reference to the title of the 1977 movie "Close Encounters of the Third Kind." *Part of this episode is featured in the Season 3 intro. *Mayor Goodway calls Grover Goodway's statue that of her great-great-great-grandpa, despite earlier in the series in "Pups Save a Goodway" referring to Grover as her great-great-great-''great''-grandfather. However it is likely that this error due to it occurring within Rubble's dream. The error will occur again in "Pups Save the Crows". However, in that episode, it doesn't happen in a dream. *Chase is seen without his pup-pack during the first time doing the digging activity. Next scenes later, he is with his pup-pack. *There are three kinds of colors of the eggs in the nest on the top of the Lookout (from left to right): purple, green, and red. In the next scene, the purple and the green egg changed their position. *During the briefing, it is seen that the purple egg has fallen down. In the reality, it is the green egg which has fallen down. *When the Utahraptor is approaching Precious' Owner's birthday place, there are two display-wooden boxes in Mr. Porter's café. When Mayor Goodway runs through the three fort, there are three display-wooden boxes. *When Rubble is going to wake the young triceratops up, he is with his pup-pack. In the next scene, Rubble is seen without his pup1pack. *When Marshall is going to save Terry on the top of a branch, he is without his pup-pack. When he is up, he is with his pup-pack. *In two different scenes, Chase is seen with and without his pup-pack. *After coming back at the Lookout with Terry, Marshall is wearing his googles. After Skye leaves him, Marshall is not with his googles. *When Marshall is with all of the dinosaurs, he is with his pup-pack. When he is going to deliver a bucket of fish, he is without his pup-pack. Category:Pups Bark with Dinosaurs' Pages Category:Season 2 Trivia